Forever is a Promise
by 3v07
Summary: Graduation has come and gone. The Volturi are restless and want Bella to be turned into a vampire. Edward, although reluctant, motions to do so. She makes him promise to love her forever, but will something, or someone, disrupt her transformation? Plz R
1. Transformation

**Author Note: I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

Chapter 1: Transformation

A summer breeze blew my hair, and rustled the leaves in the surrounding trees. I waited, staring at the vampire I loved so much. We were sitting in his meadow, the sound of the creek passing by, the leaves rustling in the trees as light breezes passed through. It was almost midnight, and the moon was high above us, its light shining brightly.

He looked hesitant, deep in thought. I stared at him, and his gaze finally caught and locked onto mine. He forced a smile, warming me inside, reassuring me, but the smile never reached his eyes.

He leaned in and stroked my hair, this time, smiling a crooked smile I knew all too well, and loved so much. The thought that had troubled him was pushed away, I could tell. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss, and then breathed in my ear, "Are you sure you're ready?"

I looked at him, as he waited for my response. "As ready as I'll ever be," I breathed. He nodded, hesitating.

It was the beginning of the summer. Graduation ended a couple of days ago, and just as the Cullens had promised, I was going to be a vampire. Except, Edward wanted to transform me into a vampire himself.

He leaned in for another kiss, this time, it was longer. After a moment, he broke the kiss. I tore my gaze from his regretful eyes, and looked behind him in the darkness. There, in the shadows of the trees that were created by the light of the moon, Alice stood. Her figure light and unnoticeable, but it was there. She shifted her stance, sitting down on a tree branch that stuck from under the ground. Leaves cracked under her, as she sat, but lightly.

She looked at me, her eyes unreadable. After a little while, she seemed to not be looking at me at all. Her body was still, her eyes blank. Was she having a trance of some sort?

I closed my eyes, feeling Edward's breath on the base of my neck. His fingers pushed back some loose hair strands that were carried by the wind. Then, I felt as if the world had stopped. I held my breath, waiting for him to bite me. He hesitated, and then he bit me.

His teeth bit into the base of my neck, and at first, I felt nothing. It was quiet, as if all the wildlife in the forest fell silent to watch us. I let my breath go, exhaling slowly. As if on que, a spreading pain fled from my neck and ran down my arms to the tips of my fingers, my chest to my legs. A fiery pain that held its ground, burning my insides. It overwhelmed me, the pain made me feel as if my insides were ignited in flame. I screamed in reply to its strength.

Edward instantly removed his teeth, and bore his eyes into me, scanning my face. His eyes shifted from shock, to misery, regret, worry, and then crumpled in pain, seeing what he had done to me, all in a matter of seconds. I moved my hand and brushed his pale cheek, fighting the pain as it screamed for me not to move. I had anyways, sending another shock of pain for punishment, making me scream out again.

My scream echoed in the forest surrounding us, shaking the stillness of the night. Blood trickled down my neck, running down quickly, forever staining my shirt with this memory.

I looked over towards Alice, and she was jerked up from the tree branch. She was at Edward's side the moment she heard my last scream. That must've awakened her from her trance.

"Werewolves," she whispered into Edward's ear, but I heard it. I heard the worry and terror in her voice, the shaking, and the crack towards the end of the syllable.

Edward jerked up, aware of what she said. "How far?" he whispered back, his eyes never left the woods that were behind me.

Suddenly, behind me I heard the echo of a tree branch breaking. The sound shook me, and fear flood into my mind and feelings. The pain lessened, now that fear had nearly replaced it. The rest of the Cullens joined my side, surrounding me. Jasper closed his eyes, and a sense of calmness filled my senses. I was able to let a sigh escape me, breathing loudly. The Cullens fell silent, and looked at the woods, scanning the trees for signs of life.

_Charlie? _I thought, twisting my head to verify. Esme caught my arm, warning me with her eyes.

There were more rustling in the woods behind me. _North? _I asked myself, wondering who would be wandering this time of night.

_Charlie would never find me here. He couldn't... But who...? _Suddenly, it hit me. Like a full-on freight train.

As quickly as the answer flooded to my mind, Edward stood and took his battle stance. A fierce, growl of a lion emanated from his throat. A warning to whoever was out there.

"It's them," Alice whispered breathlessly into the night, warning her family. "Werewolves!"

Shock fought its way into my feelings. Jasper saw my reaction, and again shrouded my feelings with that of calm. The pain was still there, but lessened.

Heavy footsteps found its way around the trees and through the forest, its sound growing louder, the echoes fading one by one. Then, a body ripped through the air as quickly as it came, above us and fell roughly onto the grass and dirt, sending dust flying wildly around it. Behind me, I heard numerous howls rip through the silence, and the moon glowed brightly in admiration. The dust made its way to the floor, revealing the body.

Jasper stood from his position beside me, and the feelings of calmness vanished. He was alarmed.

The pain returned full on. The blood left my face, my vision blurring as my head spun. My breath began to shorten, the fiery pain tearing me up inside. It grew hard for me to breathe now, now that it was gaining control quickly. I tightly gripped my consciousness, reluctant to let go. This pain felt just like it did in the Ballet Studio, when James bit me. My whole body felt as if it had gone aflame. My grip softened. I was loosing.

The dust finally subsided. It wasn't a body. It was a wolf! Thick, brown fur thickening around its large body. I stared at it, admitting inside I had seen it before.

More of the wolves appeared, surrounding us; their pelts of different colors. Howls coming from each wolf, praising the moon and stars.

Everyone around me except Alice stood, facing each one. Edward had his eyes on one particular wolf, but those golden eyes were on me. They were filled with so much sorrow and sadness, and then its eyes saw me generally, filling with anger as it saw the bite-mark and blood Edward had left on my neck.

It growled angrily at me, and then at Edward. His face had crumpled up in pain, seeing that I chose Edward over him; vampires over werewolves.

Tears started filling in my eyes. I was loosing. The pain finally took over, and I was given but a couple breaths before I slipped into unconsciousness. I took the opportunity gladly.

"Jake—" I whispered, reaching out for him, and then it was enough.

I fell onto the grass, unconsciousness creeping near. Alice screamed out, and her marble arms were around me at once. My blurred vision saw her face for the last time that night, and then my head cocked over to the side, feeling the blades of grass on my cheek. I could barely see Edward now, and Jacob was just a brown blob in black.

A shiver ran down my spine, as a final growl made its way into my ears, shouting in anger and frustration. Their voices were in almost unison, for the two growls were that of my beloved and my best friend.

_Edward... Jake... _I thought, and then unconsciousness slipped over me. My vision plunged into darkness, as unconsciousness embraced me in its arms.


	2. Treaty

**Author Note: I Do Not Own Twilight or New Moon**

Chapter 2: Treaty  
Jacob's POV

-The Next Day. Time: 11:43 PM-

I wait, wishing, praying, hoping, sighing. I stared outside the window closest to me in the living room; the curtains pushed roughly aside revealing the outside. The cliffs in the distance was covered in darkness, the outline barely revealing itself, but the stars high above brought sunlight and gave way, revealing the cliffs lightly. The stars one by one, revealed itself as time crawled slowly by.

I got up from my seat on the couch, thinking about only that one night, that one person, those few moments that changed my life forever.

_Bella…_ I growled, a little growl emanating from my throat, tears filling my eyes. _Be safe…_

I sighed once more, pacing around the room. Suddenly, a knock filled my consciousness, as I was snapped back into reality. The knock, a knock lightly sounding from the door, sounded once more.

I walked slowly and cautiously over, my mind still filled with thoughts.

* * *

"_We have to burn them!" Embry growled angrily behind me, as we watched the Cullens bring Bella's unconscious body inside their mansion. Edward carried her carefully, slowly, as the rest of the Cullens surrounded him, watching the forest, watching for us._

_In the little amount of time that night, from the bite to then, when I was watching her, she had paled, a small, light hand dragging in the wind alongside her, the other to her chest, her fingers curled around the scar that would be there forever._

"_We can somehow save her! We'll find a way!" Another voice from behind me called back in reassurance, a hand shaking my shoulder roughly as I kept my eyes on them._

"_We'll steal her away at the right moment," someone started to devise a plan, "And once she's out of theme, we'll shred them and burn them for what they did."_

"_But… What if…" A small whisper sounded. The rustle of leaves filled the noise as the voice paused. Everyone turned to see what that little whisper had to say. Including me. "What if it was her decision to… Well, you know, change into one?"_

_

* * *

_I opened the door, and the scent of the creatures that I hated the most, the very creatures that still lived on our land, invaded them, and the very creatures that took Bella away_, Vampires._

It wasn't one of the Cullens, I knew for sure. This one vampire was cloaked in black silk, a hood that covered most of her face, except the point of her chin, her rosy red lips, the two fangs that revealed itself when she smiled, and red, wild hair that curled and waved around her pale skin. The black silk covered her entire body, extra yards dragging along the floor when she entered the house uninvited.

"W—Get out!" I ordered in the stiffest voice I had, caught off guard with the uninvited guest.

"Do you, Jacob Black, know an Isabella Swan by any chance?" she asked, ignoring my order and walking towards the living room, to the couch where I previously sat in. She inspected the living room, the furniture, the walls, the windows, the whole room, the whole house, at one quick glance, and then turned her attention back to me.

"What would you do," I said cautiously, checking outside to see if anyone was out there, and then closing the door softly shut. "If I do know an Isabella Swan?"

"Well… If you did say you know her, I would say that I would like to propose a bargain of some-sort," she pulled back her hood, shaking her mane of red, wild hair in the cold air, combing it with her fingers. After she was done, she smiled a toothy grin, and sat down on the couch I previously sat on.

"A bargain…?" I asked her. Her red mane nodded, and then she faced me.

"I would like to rescue that Bella of yours, remove the poison from her system so that she won't turn into a vampire," she proposed, waving her hand in the air, and then inspecting them.

"What's in it for you?"

It was quiet for a long while, except for my footsteps as I walked towards her, watching her intently. After the sound of my footsteps died away, it was silence. A silence that I thought screamed out in awkwardness and hate, but I didn't mind at all.

I looked at her fully for the first time that evening. Dark eyeliner lined her eyes, her eyelashes long and dark, curling lightly at the ends; her eyes, looking downward at her nails, were a bright golden color, hate and demise burning inside of them, and the upward turns on the edges of her lips, where were intended to bring warmth, only brought shivers up my spine. The black silk really complimented her pale, almost translucent skin, and her red-orange hair curled wildly around her face, its appearance seeming like it was never brushed before in her life.

"I want," she said softly, her voice growling the words, "Edward."

My eye brows rose, as she said the last words. She saw my reaction, and said, clearing the misunderstanding between us.

"I want him… Dead…"

"D—do you want me to kill him for you?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"No, I want him alive. I'll kill him myself for what he did to James. I'd just want to ask one more thing form you."

"And what will that be?"

"I just want Miss Swan to watch me as I shred him to pieces, and burn him alive. SO she would know how it feels to loose a mate," she eyed my reaction, my face, me. She paused, scanning me up and down, and then said, "I didn't know, Bella Swan was friends with… A _werewolf."_

"How could you… How could you tell?!" I was infuriated. Can I that easily read?

She waved me off, and then asked, "Are you agreeing to my preposition or not?"

I hesitated, reviewing my options.

_She can save Bella and get rid of Edward… _I thought. _But only at the cost of her seeing him burned alive. She would hate me forever, but if she… If she turned into one, I would never forgive myself._

I nodded, agreeing. "I am."

"I'm Victoria, by the way," bringing her arm out to meet mine.

I stared at the welcoming hand, and then shook it, saying, "Jacob. Jacob Black."


	3. Fire, Betrayal, and the Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I did not write Twilight or New Moon.  
Author Note: I greaaaaatly apologize for the long wait! I've been way busy with school, finals and such, and that light bulb I call Inspiration hasn't turned on yet until now. lol I still greatly apologiiiize! I hope you like Chapter 3!!!**

Chapter Three: Fire, Betrayal, and the Truth Revealed  
//Bella's POV//  
Time: 6:43 AM; Date: Saturday; Two days after the Bite

"Edward!" I screamed, my mind crashing back into the reality I had left behind. His arms were already around me, his hard chest close to me, his breath against my neck.

"It's okay… I'm here. Bella, I'm here," he whispered into my ear, and we rocked slowly to the sound of birds singing outside the window.

My hands felt for his, and when I found them, I held them as tightly as I could. I sighed reassured that he was there…

Suddenly, the crashing pain enveloped my feelings again, my nails digging into his hands and arms.

"Ow!" Edward cried, retreating his hands for a moment, and a cooling feeling resting the pain in my feelings. I searched for his hands again, and after finding them, holding them, not as tightly as before.

I opened my eyes for the first time, observing my surroundings. I was in a white-walled room, sitting in a corner, Edward's back to the wall, his arms around me as I pulled my knees up to the height of my cheeks. Not far away from me, little above my head, was an open window, a light yellow colored drapes drifting in mid-air to the rhythm of the cool, early morning breezes.

Far beyond the drapes, I saw the sky, the morning sunrise, as the sun emerged from the under the forest, lightening the sky with a mixture of beautiful, cool colors, such as pink, yellow, a light blue, and an orange. The clouds parted and gave way to the emerging sun, the stars one by one lightening in strength, as the moon disappeared in the blue.

Far across the room, under the threshold of a door was Alice, her arms folded in her chest, a shoulder leaning against the oak colored door, a worried look struck her face.

"Bella! You're awake!" she called, almost screaming, as she made her way across the room and by my side. Her light hand touching mine as she arrived, a whisper saying, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks to Jasper," I say, my voice a little rough, as I nodded a thanks to Jasper, who was sitting on a crème-colored sofa beside the open door.

"That's good," she gave a sigh of relief, and turned to give a smile to Jasper, who nodded in response, a brief smile spreading across his face, but quickly disappearing.

Thoughts of the incident had just come crashing into my head, and before my eyes, I replayed the whole event, as if I was lying in the field watching it all unfold. Suddenly, a name popped into my head like that, and I could have sworn I caught myself hearing the light click of a light bulb turning on.

"What about Jacob?!" I whispered, feeling a wince behind me, and hearing a light growl.

Alice stared at me for a moment, not answering.

"Gone," she answered, an odd tone in her voice. She stood and turned away, towards the open window. "He left after Edward took you home."

"Home?! As in, Charlie home? Or home home?" I wondered, not recognizing this room as a part in Charlie's house.

"Here home," she pointed out.

A silence filled the conversation as I tried to collect my thoughts. Minutes passed, as I tried to recall the events after my blackout, but, being unconscious, I couldn't recall anything.

"Wh—" I began, wondering what else had happened, but Alice interrupted, turning to me.

"He's working with Victoria," she shot at me, a sense of betrayal piercing my heart. I didn't believe her. I couldn't.

"What do you mean he's working with Victoria?!" I stood to face her, my voice shaking.

"Rosalie and I watched his home in La Plush after we brought you home. We followed his scent and waited outside his home. He arrived shortly after we had, and hours later, Victoria appeared. The walls to his home are amazingly thin, so we were able to hear everything," she said with that odd tone again.

"What did they say?" I asked, my eye brows meeting in the middle. This story started to sound real.

"Victoria is planning on undoing what Edward had done to you, and in return, she kills Edward."

"Undoing what Edward has done to me?" I questioned, making sure my thoughts were correct.

"She's going to take the poison out of you before it fully spreads, and you won't be a vampire anymore," Rosalie answered, walking into the room and sitting beside Jasper.

I turned to look at her. She was sitting on the couch, her black mane falling past her shoulders as her eyes scanned her nails. Once she was finished, she looked up towards me, a cold gaze in her eyes.

"Knowing Victoria, she'll double cross Jacob. She'll suck you dry, and have Jacob kill Edward. No…" her eyes wandered towards Edward, who had now risen to the new news, anger in his eyes. "She'd kill Edward before your eyes, and then suck you dry. It doesn't matter what method she uses to kill, either way, both of you would end up dead."

"But how would she get us out of the house?!" I wondered aloud, my shaking lightly to the unwelcoming news.

Alice closed her eyes, and a still silence followed. No one moved, no one spoke, just utter silence, waiting for her to speak.

Suddenly, further in the house, a loud crashing sound echoed the stillness of the building, as we stood quietly to listen. Another loud crashing sound echoed quickly after the other, and then another and another.

Alice opened her eyes wide, a pale golden pigment in them. Everyone was still as her lips formed a word, and she whispered, "Fire."


	4. 4 Part 1: Let's Go

**A/N:** 'Ello there! It's been a long while, an extremely long while. I almost forgot about my story, truthfully, until I came across an email from it a while back. As every devoted Twilight fan would know, Breaking Dawn was released on August 2nd. Truthfully, I thought it was a disappointment, but I still like the series. (:  
And just before anyone sends me hate mail, I'm going to change the ending a little bit. I'm going to change the ending completely to what _I _thought should have happened. Okiedokes? I hope its good enough for you guys not to totally hate me. xP  
P.S. And I am continuing from where I last left off.  
OH and I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my story. I've gotten a lot of pointers yupp yupp.

**Disclaimer:** I am disclaiming the Twilight series, I did not write it at all, Stephenie Meyer did. But I _did _write this fan fiction story, so I would like it if no one stole this. Thank you very much!  
I hope you guys enjoy this. Really really (:

Chapter Four  
Part One: "Let's Go."  
Bella's POV

Suddenly, the calm, cool feeling was gone. The pain came crashing on my shoulders, and I slumped towards the ground under its crushing weight. A bright, antagonizing flame ignited in the middle of my chest, and the sudden pain jolted me in surprise, shifting in pain, screaming in pain. My breathing quickened significantly, moaning loudly. I buried my face in the arms that wrapped around me quickly, tightening and tugging my limp body towards his. Besides the burning pain, I felt as if my heart was ready to burst, as if a pair of hands tore the skin sheltering my heart away, and ignoring the bones that were specifically used for protection, and gripped my heart tightly, squeezing it without mercy. I closed my eyes tightly, gasping for air, struggling as the unseen force squeezed at it.

"Edward… Edward…" I moaned his name over and over, twisting and turning as the pain increased in my chest. I fought my hardest to prevent the tears that welled up in my eyes, from falling free on the skin of my face. This stupid pain, it was excruciatingly unbearable.

I felt as if the room's temperature dropped significantly, as if I was in the South Pole with just a pair of pants and a thin shirt, shivering and gripping for any warmth, longing for something to wrap around me. I started hyperventilating, my skin growing pale, the tears falling from my eyes now, past the bridge of my nose and onto the skin of Edward's arm. The scar burned in my neck, and I instantly felt for it, felt the small hallow bite marks that started it all.

Edward held me tighter, closer at once when I screamed. Anxiety and nervousness revealed itself bluntly on his face, hovering close to mine as his cold hands touched the skin of my cheeks. He stroked it longingly, almost desperately, as if stroking my skin would ease the pain, or, as hopelessly as he thought it might or believed, it might go away at once. Edward brushed the sweat off my forehead, combing my hair away from my face. He held me closer to his chest, as my consciousness struggled to stay present.

"Carlisle! She has a fever!" Edward screamed at Carlisle, who was in the doorway before Edward could even finish his sentence. Esme stood erect by his side.

Carlisle was above me at once, Edward shifted slightly so Carlisle's face could come into my view, and I could see the lines of worry through my dimming vision. I was exhausted, and as much as I tried fighting it, I couldn't last any longer until I passed out. Carlisle wiped the sweat off my face, feeling my forehead for a few seconds, pulling his hand and placing it back to make sure.

"Edward, they're coming," Alice reminded him, anxious.

"How long do we have…?" Edward asked, mumbling quickly.

"Um," Alice thought, pausing. Almost everyone turned towards her, waiting for her answer. "10 minutes. 15 at the most."

"Alright, here. I have a plan…" Edward tugged towards me.

"Edward…" I moaned, for the last time.

I groaned, feeling the pair of hands give my heart one last tug, the scar hissing one last time, until I faced the familiar, shrouding darkness again. I could see the welcoming darkness, the warmth it had, and as much as I did not want to reach for it, to allow it to curl around me, I did, and it folded me under it, as if I was getting into one large bed with millions of bed sheets above me. The icy coldness faded instantaneously, and I didn't feel too hot, just contently warm, and painless. I closed my eyes, allowing the darkness to swallow me up completely, feeling icy cold hands brush my cheek until I was dragged under.

* * *

Jake's POV

_Dawn, _Seth whispered, and I could feel the uncomfortable feelings and knowledge of having to attack his friend's home filling my own feelings and head.

_Seth, _I growled. I wasn't uncomfortable myself, but I had to do anything to save Bella. My Bella.

_I know, Jake. But seriously. Side with the redhead bloodsucker, just so you can save her? And how will you save her huh? Do you honestly trust that bloodsucker enough to do that for you?! I mean, I trust the Cullens, they have this sort of… nice, friendly thing goin' on, but that redhead. She gives me the creeps. Did you honestly think of tha—_

_Shut up Seth!!_

Leah growled in defense, getting up from the soft mud she curled up in a few feet away from me. I growled in return, but turned away, pacing around nervously.

_Calm down._ The alpha order came in the strong and husky voice. I turned my head, eyeing Sam, who returned my gaze. He was in a soft space of mud as well, not far from where Leah lay, with the rest of the pack either sitting or standing beside their leader. A low grumble reverberated from the depths of his throat, and I turned away from him, pacing around in a tight circle in between trees.

_Sorry, Jake… I'm just telling you. This really doesn't feel right._

_I know. I know. So Sam, let's go through this… one more time._

I could hear Leah moan, but I didn't stop to see it was followed by her famous rolling-of-the-eyes. I have asked Sam to repeat our attack more than a dozen times, just to make sure it was imprinted in my brain, written there with permanent marker so I wouldn't—or anyone else in the pack—mess up, because one little slip up and Bella would slip out of my hands yet again. And once she was out of reach, it was over. It was all over.

And I would run away again.

_Everyone's going to set up a perimeter, at least several yards away from the house, and a couple feet between the other. We are making sure no one will escape, but we are not going to hurt any of the Cullens, not unless they break the treaty first._

I nodded, listening to Sam and his thoughts continue on. I felt as if I could repeat everything back to him, word for word.

_You, Embry, Seth and the bloodsucker are going into the house. Seth and Embry, watch each other's backs. Jake you can keep an eye on that bloodsucker, and make sure she doesn't stray from our guild lines as well. _

I turned around another tree, feeling a thin branch snap beneath my paw.

_And then…_

I listened to the rest, feeling every word soak into my brain for the hundredth time. I breathed in, closing my eyes and picturing Bella in my head. I could see Bella's chestnut eyes, her smooth skin and the flushed rosy cheeks. The way her lips parted when she smiled, and I could hear her laugh crystal clear in my head, as if she were laughing beside me.

And then suddenly, the perfect picture obscured. Bella's face palled, and the pigment in her eyes drained until it was just deep, darkness. Her cheeks drained of color, the familiar rose disappearing beneath the skin of white, which turned hard to imitate the textures to that of a hardened clay sculpture. Her eyes widened, and color began to return, and instead of the smooth, gleaming brown, it was replaced by a fiery, blood, deep velvet, which stopped my beating heart. Her lips parted into a sneer, and fangs revealed themselves, a cold, cruel hiss spat at me, sending shivers down my spine.

And instantly, I pushed the picture from my head, whimpering in sadness, fear, and disgust. I leaned forward, dipping my head down to touch my paws, brushing the fur on my face as if I can shake the picture out of my head, shaking and shaking the cruel, mental picture.

_Jake… _Quil whispered, comfortingly.

That was right. Everyone in the pack saw my brief image of horror, and when I turned around from behind the tree to face them. Their gazes were on me, their eyes filled with the purest of sympathy.

_I didn't need to see that. _Leah murmured, turning away. Being the first to turn away.

_Shut up, Leah… _

I sighed, turning away. I couldn't face them. Not anymore. I found smooth, cool ground to lay on, circling around the spot until I lay down comfortably, my back to the pack, my head on my paws, my eyes on the sky, and my mind. My mind was too far away, running through the wilderness in the northern parts of Canada, where it was _free._

Soon… I was a sleep.

_10 minutes. _

Sam's sudden thought startled me, shaking me awake. It took a few moments to realize I've fallen asleep, and even more to shake my fur and stretch, waiting for the cold morning air to do it's justice, as it does every single morning.

_Everyone ready? _I chuckled nervously, trying to squeeze in a little comical humor before the beginning of the end.

_As ready as we'll ever be, Jake!! _Leah piped in, with a little too much enthusiasm to be considered sarcasm.

_FANTASTIC! _I replied, in a little giddy voice in mockery of hers.

I rolled my eyes, and I almost knew that she would do the same. I paced around nervously in between the wide tree trunks, and the fallen ones. I could feel time slowing down, as if Father Time himself took pleasure in torturing me by making sure each minute took longer to pass than usual. Or that Father Time went on some kind of lunch break, pausing every single goddamn clock in his shop, and leaving for a glass of water. Which he drank extra slowly.

_Mr. Optimistic… _Leah mumbled.

I ignored her, jumping over a small, fallen tree trunk. Leaves cracked under my paws, even though I landed as softly as I possibly could.

The usual 60 seconds in a minute, 600 seconds in ten.

_AY, MR.OPTIMISTIC!! We're leaving!! _Leah growled.

She was right, I could feel the others wakening, and although they weren't exactly in my vision, I could hear the rustling of leaves as the stood, stretching and running to awaken their muscles. I ran towards the pack, straying a good two hundred feet or so during my nervous pacing. My heart beat accelerated, skipping beats every so often as I drew closer to the pack.

_It was finally time. It was finally time._ I continuously repeated to myself every time my paw struck the ground.

_Good, Jacob you're here. _Sam whispered, standing erect from the rest of the pack. Everyone was wide awake by now, and their emotions filled my head at once.

Nervousness… Anxiety… Determination…

Bella.

_Everyone ready? _Sam asked again, and everyone gave their faithful nod.

_Yes… _I growled in anticipation. _Let's go._

The wind traveled through the trees, shaking the branches vigorously and causing some premature leaves to fall. The sound of leaf against leaf filled the still summer air, the silence gone for some moments until the breeze passed. I stared up at the canopy of leaves above me, eyeing the branches that shook, and the leaves that fell. Between the cracks of the leaves, little specks of the early morning light fought their way towards the forest lush underneath my paws, barely reaching midway until it disappeared into the unknown. The sky above it, I could only imagine, was more beautiful than this.

It was an ironic event… Because I never imagined that something so simple,

_Jake, focus. _Sam's voice protruded into my chain of thought, and I shook my vision off instantly.

_Sorry. _I whisper.

Suddenly, a twig cracked some hundred or so feet behind me. A familiar, and yet disgusting smell reached my nose soon afterward, and my nose wrinkled in repulsion, burning slightly. _Vampire. _I turned around, eyeing the vicious redhead appeared behind the trunk of a grand oak tree. Her expression froze me in my tracks. Her face tried so unbelievably hard to hide her excitement for this day, it was a day that she's been waiting so long for, I could tell. But her excitement was just too hard to conceal. Her eyes were the deepest, darkest shade of maroon I have ever laid my eyes on, and every inch of those irises were filled with such an unexplainable emotion.

If you heard hatred was such a strong word. You would never ever again think that if you looked in those eyes. They were beyond hatred.

Too strong, I was almost disgusted. I turned away, walking silently ahead as I heard her trail lightly behind me.

"We starting, wolf?" a hiss escaped from those lips. Red lips curled upwards into a snarl.

I turned my head towards her, nodding once, before switching my gaze on the open stretch before me.

_I'm with Victoria. Do you want me to transform, Sam? _I asked, wondering myself whether I should or not.

_No. Stay in your werewolf form, I don't want to loose this connection. _Sam replied hastily, and I could feel the feelings of distrust towards the leech insinuate itself in his words.

_Right, okay Sam. _

The grand house loomed into view, the trunks of the trees that extended majestically towards the sky obstructed some parts from my vision, but nevertheless, it was there before me. And it was in this early, morning light that gave the mansion a light, flat shadow, extending far towards the bushes before the trees.

"Let's _go,_" Victoria snarled through her teeth, bared and ready for the next few moments. Ready for what was to come. Ready with her entire life.

I turned towards her, staring at her intently. I shook my head gently, telling her it wasn't time yet. I tried my best at Charades, with what little resources I had.

_Not now. It's not time yet. We must wait for a signal. THE signal._

I tried so hard. But I guess she understood.

"WHY!? You want to save that precious, stupid mortal don't you?? As fast as you goddamn can! So let's go!!" the eagerness was leaking from her perfect façade; the anger, the frustration, the want, the _need _to attack.

I snarled, baring my teeth at her in warning. Bella wasn't stupid…

Okay, maybe a little bit. But that did not give that stupid leech a reason to insult her.

_Sam, now? _

"We need to remove the venom as quickly, and as soon as possible, wolf. Let's go!!" she was almost screaming at me. Her eyes were slightly widened in slight surprise, and it was no mystery that she was planning to go raid the house as soon as she caught up with me.

_Sam??_

There was a small silence between us. I sighed, zoning in and out between her screams. I honestly didn't care about her and her special needs; all I cared about was Bella and saving her.

_Alright Embry, Seth, Jacob. Go._

* * *


End file.
